The Big Four Chronicles: The Legend of the Golden Flower
by ayoungwriter
Summary: TBFC: Book 1- Four students sets on an adventure they thought never existed. They shared each others secrets, all but one. Rapunzel is hiding something. Something big. And this secret will put the whole school in trouble. Will they save her and her secret before it's too late? Or will Rapunzel perish into the non-existance? Hogwarts AU. Jackunzel, Mericcup.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note…**

So as you all know, I almost always have this terrible case of writer's block so to prevent that from happening again. Don't you worry, it will be the same thing BUT there will be a changes. A few good changes and it will be great. I have made a few, well, not so few but there are modifications. So that's that. Have a nice day. Sit tight and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story and my OCs. The rest of the characters/places/concepts/creatures/etc. etc. belongs to Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks and Miss J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One: Trip to Hogwarts**

"Rapunzel, are you sure you want to do this? I can teach you and you don't have to go out of the tower," Gothel stroked Rapunzel's golden locks. Rapunzel smiled at her mother," Everything's gonna be fine, Mother. I'll be home on the holidays." Gothel sighed and hugged her daughter tightly. She never thought that a day like this would come. She was always determined to keep her daughter hidden from the world but what changed her mind? "I love you very much, dear," Gothel kissed Rapunzel's forehead. "I love you more," Rapunzel replied.

"I love you most."

Rapunzel and Gothel went to the train station early to avoid the crowd and it's a right decision to come early. Rapunzel carried a small backpack with her along with her pet chameleon, Pascal, who kept on peeking from the bag's pockets. Rapunzel made her way to one of the compartments and settled down after bumping into some students. "Come on out, Pascal. Coast it clear," Rapunzel opened her bag and a green chameleon leaped onto her palms. Rapunzel giggled then she placed Pascal on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Rapunzel! Take care!" Gothel's voice said. Rapunzel opened the window and waved goodbye as the train went faster. Gothel's black and curly locks disappeared in the crowds as the train ran. "Bye, mom," Rapunzel sighed.

Pascal looked at his friend thoughtfully, this is Rapunzel's first day away from home. Will she survive a day without Gothel? "This is it, Pascal! I'm gonna make some friends and learn to brew potions and learn spells and discover some magical creatures and… and… who knows the possibilities!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Pascal's face turned from worried to excited. He had always admired his best friend's enthusiastic personality.

Then they both heard a knock. Outside the compartment stood a lanky boy with auburnish-brown hair, olive green eyes, freckled cheeks and an awkward smile. He's wearing a simple and faded green long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and brown boots. He slid the door open," May I sit with you? The other compartments are full," he asked. "Sure. I don't mind. I'm Rapunzel. Rapunzel Gothel," Rapunzel smiled. "Uh, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock… the third," the boy said as he sat down near the door.

Before Hiccup could even close the sliding door, a hand blocked the door's way. A girl with fiery and wild curly locks of bright red hair; blue eyes; lightly freckled cheeks and fair skin showed up. She's wearing a dark green sweater; a green bonnet; denim pants and brown combat boots. She's holding a black cat with ivory muzzle and paws with her left hand. "Hey! Are those seats taken?" she pointed at the seats next to Rapunzel and Hiccup. "Nope. You can take them if you want," Rapunzel smiled. "Thanks!" the girl smiled back then turned around and called out," Frost! Come here! Ah' found some seats!" then she entered and sat beside Hiccup, in front of Rapunzel and beside a window. "Ah'm Merida, by the way. Merida Dun Broch. The dork tha's about ter' enter the compartment in a few seconds is Jackson Frost," the girl extended her hand. "I'm Rapunzel Gothel," Rapunzel shook Merida's hand. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock," Hiccup shook Merida's hand as well.

A handsome young boy with frosty white hair, very pale skin, mesmerizing blue eyes and an enchanting smile entered the compartment. He's wearing a blue hooded sweater with pockets in front; brown skinny jeans and no shoes. He has a staff with him that resembles a shepherd's crook. "Hi. I'm Jack Frost," he extended her hand to Rapunzel but not to Hiccup. Rapunzel stared at his eyes for a few moments until she shook Jack's pale hand. Rapunzel's emerald green eyes sparkled and she smiled sweetly at Jack. "I'm Rapunzel Gothel," she said. Jack sat beside Rapunzel since it's the only vacant seat left.

"Are you two together?" Hiccup nervously asked Merida. "Nay, he just bumped onto mei," Merida answered without looking at Hiccup. She stared outside, at the green mountains and the rolling beryl fields.

"What kind of cat is that? He's very charming," Rapunzel tilted her head to take a better look of Merida's cat. "He's name is Angus. He's a Scott Fold Cat. What animal did ye' bring?" Merida smirked. "A chameleon," Rapunzel looked at her shoulder and found nothing. "Pascal? Pascal?" she called out, searching for her best friend all over the compartment. She sighed and took a seat for a moment then something caught her eyes. On Merida's bright red hair, a chameleon, a bright red chameleon is sitting on Merida's hair. The chameleon was clearly Pascal. "Merida. Don't. Move," Rapunzel said as she slowly cupped her hand over Pascal and took him in her hands. Then she showed Pascal to her new friends. "Everybody meet Pascal," she smiled.

They all smiled. "Lucky you two. I can't bring my pet. They said he might be too wild for Hogwarts," Hiccup sighed. Rapunzel gazed upon her watch. "I bet we're going to arrive there any minute now. We should change into our uniforms," Rapunzel said. Merida stood up," Okay then move along lads, get yer' own changing room," she said as she pulled Jack's and Hiccup's arm and led them out of the compartment. Merida shut the door and covered it with curtains. Jack and Hiccup leaned against the compartment door, waiting for the girls to finish. After minutes of waiting, it's the girls' turn to wait outside and the boys only took ten minutes. "Uh, can you help us with the neckties?" Hiccup nervously asked. Rapunzel fixed Jack's tie while Merida fixed Hiccup's. "Seriously, you never wore a tie in your life?" Rapunzel smirked.

"Fers year! Fers year! Come on! Follow me! Hurry up, freshmen!" a tall pooka yelled. He's holding a lantern with him and there's a strap across his chest that holds a couple of boomerangs and a wand. "Hurry, guys!" Rapunzel beckoned Merida, Jack and Hiccup to walk faster."Ah'm Aster Bunnymund, keep tha' in mind, fers years!" Bunny led them near a lake, on the edge are boats. "Only four on each boat, no exceptions!" Bunny shouted. Rapunzel leaned to the edge of the boat, making it tilt. "Wow!" they all gasped as they stared upon the enchanting castle. Tall towers and each window was well-lighted. The boat kept tilting because of Rapunzel's sudden movements. "Uh, Rapunzel, can you please stop that?" Jack asked in a shivering voice. "Aww, is Jackson afraid of getting wet or is he afraid of the giant squid tha' lives in this lake?" Merida teased. "What?! Afraid? Afraid is not on my dictionary!" Jack hissed. "Giant squid? That can't be true," Hiccup smirked. "It's true! Me' dad saw tha' beast when he studied here," Merida proudly said. "Wait… you're family aren't thee Dun Broch, are they?" Hiccup asked. "Aye. Why'd ye ask?" Merida smirked. "No way! You're family- then-I can't believe I'm talking to a Dun Broch!" Hiccup exclaimed. "So what if she's a Dun Broch?" Jack rolled his eyes. "The Dun Broch family are legendary! All of them were in Gryffindor and every one of 'em are elite wizards and witches, how come you don't know them?" Hiccup said. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Bunny led them to the double doors of the castle, where a beautiful lady is waiting. The lady's sweet smile made all the students comfortable as her violet eyes gazed upon them. She has short brown hair with turquoise, gold and blue streaks in front. Her turquoise robes are shimmering in the light of the candles. She nodded at Bunny," I got it from here Bunny. Thank you."

As Bunny hopped away, the lady smiled at the First Year students," Good evening First Years. I'm Professor Toothiana. Before entering the Great Hall, I shall discuss a few things first," she paused to look at the faces of the students," Once that you have entered the Great Hall you will not sit with the other students until you have been sorted to your Houses. Here in Hogwarts we have four Houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; each House is very special. Your Houses will serve as your family while you're here in Hogwarts, so make friends. I will be calling you once they are ready for you," and with that, Professor Tooth left. Murmurs started to grow in the batch of students. Whispering about what House they want to be and don't want to be. "Ooh, I'm very nervous! I have no idea what House I want to be in!" Rapunzel jumped in excitement. "Easy, easy, lass, don't get too excited. Wot' House was your parents in?" Merida smiled. "My mom was a Slytherin. Dad left us when I was a baby," Rapunzel smirked. There was a short silence between the four kids, not knowing what to response to what Rapunzel just said. "Uh, I want to be a Gryffindor. I don't want to bring shame to my family," Hiccup sighed. The loud door interrupted the noise of the young witches and wizards. Professor Tooth has returned," They're ready for you. Now please form two straight lines and follow me." The students formed two lines that is barely straight, Professor Tooth sighed but smiled and opened the great double doors. Bright candle lights and chandelier greeted them as they walked the marble floors of the halls. Craning necks and heads turned to see the new batch of freshmen. Two tables are positioned on their left and on their right and each of them have different colors, must be signifying each house. Scarlet and gold for Gryffindor; green and silver for Slytherin; blue and bronze for Ravenclaw and yellow and black for Hufflepuff. In front of them, is a long table, it's where the Professors are seated.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**This is to make up for The next Generation of Trouble makers in Hogwarts, as promised.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Sorting **

Professor Tooth placed a small four-legged stool in front of the Professors' table and on top of the stool, she placed an old, dusty and rather tattered wizard's hat. The hat ripped itself an opening that served as its mouth and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The students smiled and gave the Sorting Hat a round of applause and cheer. Professor Tooth brought out a scroll from her robe and took a deep breath. "I shall call you alphabetically and once you heard your name you shall sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. Once that you have been sorted, you will sit on your House's table," she sighed with great relief and looked at Head master Nicholas, who nodded, with a smile, at her. "Let's begin with Arendelle, Anna."

A small, fair, freckled girl with blonde hair tied into two low French braids stumbled out of the line, cheerfully sat on the stool and willingly wore the Sorting Hat, which covered her blue eyes entirely. She showed no fear at all.

The Sorting Hat twitched and whispered something to little Anna," Anna! Sister of Elsa, you belong to Gryffindor!"

Anna smiled in relief and skipped to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor house cheered," We got another Arendelle!" She sat beside a fairer girl who is about in her third year. The fairer girl has platinum blonde hair, exact same blue eyes and freckled nose. She smiled and hugged little Anna.

Professor Tooth smiled and read another name," Arizona, Michael."

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin cheered and clapped for Michael, they quickly introduced themselves to the handsome boy.

"Braveheart, Penny."

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Penny Braveheart shyly walked to the Hufflepuff table and barely smiled.

"Cornilious, Ophy."

"Hmm," there was a long pause at the Sorting Hat's decision. "Slytherin!"

"Darling, Wendy."

A girl with bright blue eyes and brown hair gracefully walked to the stool and wore the Sorting Hat. And the first Ravenclaw of the batch was called.

"Dun Broch, Merida."

As Merida boldly walked to the stool, noise from the older students became louder. Hearing the surname "Dun Broch" they expect this one to be a great witch and a great quiditch player like her father, Fergus Dun Broch. Every House wished that Merida would be theirs, except Gryffindor, who knows that all of the Dun Broch family members are sorted in their House.

"Hmm… such bravery and stubbornness. Just like your father, I see. Well, I know where to put you," the Sorting Hat paused to accumulate the excitement in the Houses," Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered louder than they did to Anna Arendelle. Merida skipped out of the chair and proudly walked to the Gryffindor table, getting patted on the back on her way to sit. She smiled brightly then looked at Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack. Rapunzel gave Merida a smile back.

"Flynn, Ferb."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Flynn, Phineas."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Frost, Jackson."

Murmurs and laughter grew across the whole hall. Jack glared at the tables and shouted," Yeah, that's right! You heard my last name right! Frost! Keep on laughing cuz' this is the first and the last time you'll laugh at me!"

The noise faded when Jack sat on the stool.

"It took a lot of courage, what you did there. Ah… fear, bravery, cunning….you are an interesting person, Mr. Frost. Shall I put you in Slytherin? No...no… you are better…. Gryffindor!"

"Gothel, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel skipped her way to the stool. Before sitting, she smiled cheerfully at the other students and looked at Merida, who smiled back at her.

"Secrets, secrets. You have a lot of them, dear. Too bad you can't hide nothing from the old Sorting Hat. I see… brave, daring, smart .Quite intelligent…"

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Rapunzel actually jumped because of excitement but quickly straightened up and sat beside Merida.

"Habort, Desirae."

"Hufflepuff!"

_'I'm next,'_ Hiccup thought. Cold sweat dripped from his cheek and butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

"Haddock… Hiccup," said Professor Tooth with doubt and confusion. Is there a single parent that would name his or her child 'Hiccup'? Apparently, there is. Hiccup nervously sat on the stool, trying to block the other students' laughter at his name.

"Whoa ho, such shame you brought to your family. Must be hard for you, child," the Sorting Hat chuckled.

"Yeah, can you please just sort me?" Hiccup sighed.

"Well, you're just like goldie… A lot of secrets that you're friends here have to unfold sooner or later. Dragons, eh? Must've took a lot of bravery," the Sorting Hat paused for a moment of judgment," Gryffindor!"

Hiccup smiled brightly. He didn't even expect to be in the 'Hero House' according to his father.

_'You're mother was in the Hero House. Gryffindor. I would be very proud of you when you get sorted to Gryffindor, '_Hiccup thought of his father's last words before Hiccup entered the train.

Before they knew it, the sorting was over and the Sorting Hat was kept. Their stomachs were grumbling but the golden platters in front of them remained empty. Headmaster Nicholas St. North got up to his feet and opened his arms. He gazed upon the students and gave them a jolly smile," Welcome! Welcome students! To a new year at Hogwarts! Before we start our banquet, I would like to announce a few things. First, your Defense against the Dark Arts professor might be coming late and she will be with you in a week or so. Second, the East Wing of the third floor is temporary closed and students are strictly forbidden to go there. That is all, thank you!"

The young witches and wizards gave their Headmaster a big round of applause. The golden platters were filled with food of all kind. Roasted chicken, pumpkin pasty, gelato, hazelnut soup, and a lot of rare cuisines.

"What's hidden in the East Wing of the third floor?" Rapunzel asked Prefect Rose Weasley.

"Best not to ask, Rapunzel, and best not to get to curious and stubborn to go there," Prefect Rose said, taking a bite on her small chicken pie.

"Its lucky tha' we're all in the same House, eh?" Merida said as she chewed on a turkey leg.

"Mer, use a tissue," Hiccup sighed, looking at the mess on Merida's cheeks. Merida glared at him," Ye sound like mah' mother."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: First Classes**

After all of them are stuffed, the houses were told to go to their dormitories. "Gryffindor! Please follow! A reminder to the first years: The stairs love to move around and some even have steps that you have to skip or else you'll fall, don't worry you'll get used to it," Prefect Rose smiled but this doesn't do any good to the freshmen. Prefect Rose tied her red hair up as they climbed up, clearing off the hair that was covering her slightly freckled face. "Keep up, first years." Prefect Rose is quite beautiful and she became one of the talk of the freshmen boys.

They stopped in front of the picture of a fat lady, who glanced at the new faces. "Welcome to the Gryffindor House first years!" she said," Now what's the password?" she turned to Prefect Rose.

Prefect Rose seem to giggle before saying the words," Moon beams, gulping plimpies, pigs with wings."

The painting swung open and the students entered. "Girls and boys have separate rooms. And boys, don't even think of going to the girls' dormitories." Merida and Rapunzel ran to the dormitories and found out that they're roommates along with Anna Arandelle, Elsa Arandelle and Terra Lynch. They're trunks in front of every bed with their initials on it. _M.D.M., R.D., A.A., E.A., T.L._ Three freshmen and two third years.

"Elsa! We're in the same house _and_ in the same room! I'm soooo excited!" Anna jumped on her bed," I feel hind of giddy. Or elated or gassy, I'm somewhere in that zone! I can't wait!" Rapunzel smiled, it looks like she wasn't the only one quirky and playful after all. They got dressed in their pajamas and went to bed, they've got a busy day ahead of them.

"Merida... its morning! Time to get up, sleepy head!" Rapunzel cheered as the red head blinked and elbowed herself up. Her hair messier than it was before but it looks like Merida have no plans on brushing it. Rapunzel's all dolled up and ready for school, her long golden hair braided neatly and her uniform obviously ironed. Merida lazily showered and wore her uniform, her eyes still blinking with sleepiness. After pushing or even dragging Merida, Rapunzel finally managed to get Merida to go to the Great Halls for breakfast, where the boys are waiting.

"Was it that hard to wake up Fuzball?" Jack chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Merida.

"You try sleeping with Anna's sleep talking _and_ snoring," Merida rolled her eyes as she takes a plateful of pancakes. All kinds of owls barged in the Great Hall, dropping packages and letters. Merida got a small box, Hiccup got an envelope and so did Rapunzel but Jack has nothing. Rapunzel took a look on who sent the letter and with a gasp, she hid it quickly in her pocket. Merida opened the small box and took out something inside of it. A silver necklace with fine carvings.

Jack whistled then said," Looks like we have a rich kid here." Merida felt the details of the necklace and wore it.

"It's a family crest. Don't judge ter' conclusions," Merida hissed. She drank a glass of milk down and stormed out. Hiccup read his letter and pocketed it.

Their first class was Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Professor Tooth smiled at the students," Welcome to Transfiguration!" then she suddenly turned into a beautiful humming bird, fluttering around the student then she transformed back to her human form. "Is everybody present?" she took her turquoise clip board and started to call names.

After classes, Rapunzel is nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in the dormitories, common room, girls' restroom, great hall and other places. "Where could she be?" Merida asked, the two boys following her.

"Let's check in the library," Hiccup suggested. They ran as fast as they could and bumped into Rapunzel, leaving them all on the floor.

"Rapunzel!" the three chorused. The blonde looked surprised and rather confused. "We were looking all over for you!"

"You were?" Rapunzel asked.

"Aye!" Merida nodded as they stood up.

Jack extended his hand at Rapunzel just like he did on the first day they met and once again Rapunzel stared at his eyes before placing her hand on his. "Where did you go, Punzie?" Jack asked.

"I was just... I got lost... wait, Punzie?" Rapunzel said. Jack smiled while everyone else looked confused.

"Nickname since Rapunzel is a bit long," Jack explained.

Rapunzel's cheeks blushed," Oh. That's nice."

"Come one, we have home works remember?" Merida pushed Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack to move.

"Is that what this is about?" Hiccup asked. Merida shook her head but obviously she just wanted help for home work. All four of them started walking back to the Gryffindor house, Rapunzel took a glance back before entering.

_'I hope they won't know about it,' _she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Rapunzel's Disappearance **

Rapunzel ran and ran, she looked over her shoulder to see if anybody is following her. She kept a low profile for the past few days even if she wants to be friends with everyone but her mother's letter said it clear. _'No close friends until after you do this' _Time is running fast as well. She have to make it before sunrise.

Merida, Hiccup and Jack sat together in the Great Hall, still no sign of little Punzie. "You sure you checked her bed or the girls' bathroom? It would take hours for her to wash _that_ amount of hair," Jack asked, obviously worried. Merida nodded, stirring her saggy cereals. She's sure that she checked every place that Rapunzel might hide into but after all, they've only been friends for two days so she barely even know Rapunzel.

"Come on, guys. It's Rapunzel we're talking about. I bet she'll be here any second," Hiccup said, trying to sound positive but it's clear how he's worried as well.

"She wasn't in her bed when Ah' woke up in the middle of the night fer water," Merida smirked.

"Hi guys! Why do you look so down?" Rapunzel suddenly appeared behind Jack and Hiccup. The three of them almost leapt in joy when they saw Rapunzel.

"Where have ye been?" Merida asked as Rapunzel sat down beside her.

Rapunzel fiddled her hair into loops and bit her lower lip. "I guess I was sleep walking. Found myself near the transfiguration classroom this morning," she said with a shy smile.

"Well, let's eat before our first class even begins. Nobody wants an empty stomach in Charms class," Hiccup said.

_"Good morning class! I am Professor Sandy!" _a short chubby man with golden hair and robes fliiped his wand and formed words in the air. Everybody wondered why Professor Sandy didn't just said his greetings or name. _"Open your book on page 21."_

Almost everybody followed. The Slytherins in the last row laughed, gossiping about how Professor Sandy is mute and how he can't punish them since he can't speak about what happened.

"Tha's kind of rude, don't ye think Punz?" Merida rolled her eyes and looked at Rapunzel. "Punz?" She's gone. _'Maybe she went to the rest room,' _Merida thought. She felt the carvings of her necklace with her finger, it made her calm. She stopped worrying and started reading.

Fifth day in Hogwarts. Rapunzel disappeared again after getting her mail, this time it has a blood red stamp on it which made Rapunzel nervous.

"What's up with her?" Jack asked as he stands up and followed the blonde. He hid behind things when Rapunzel would stop and look behind her.

"Shh. Pascal, be quiet!" Rapunzel whispered to her chameleon. Jack ran faster to catch up with Rapunzel, he stopped right in front of her, causing Rapunzel to stop running and falling to Jack. Suddenly stopping after great speed? Not a good idea. Rapunzel found herself on top of Jack, blushing as she sat up. "Jack! Were you following me?!"

Jack blushed as well, following her might become stalking her. "Merida was going to follow you but she has to study with Hiccup so I followed you instead. You were disappearing for four straight days, Rapunzel, and as your friends, we're worried," he said. Rapunzel stared into Jack eyes and saw how he really is worried. She looked down to her hands.

"Stop worrying. You don't have to, really. I can take care of myself, okay?" Rapunzel smirked.

"What's going on? I'm your friend, Punzie, you can tell me," Jack placed his hand on Rapunzel's chin, forcing her to look at his face.

"That's the problem. I can't. Don't follow me. Ever," Rapunzel stood up and ran away, disappearing in the shadows of the castle, leaving Jack.

It's been two days since Rapunzel's disappearance and she haven't showed up ever since. She didn't attend her classes, she didn't eat in the Great Hall, and she didn't sleep in the dormitories.

"Elsa! Wait up!" Anna Arandelle called out to her sister who kept walking.

"Go to your classes, Anna," Elsa coldly said. Her face is paler than before and she's wearing longer gloves.

"Not until you tell me what going on," Anna said.

"I'll tell you when you're ready," Elsa answered without looking at Anna.

"Wot's wrong wee lamb?" Merida asked Anna, who stared at Elsa.

"She's been talking to Twyla and ever since she's been avoiding me. I asked Twyla and she said that she felt something dark in Hogwarts," Anna answered.

"Rapunzel has been disappearing, most likely avoiding us as well. Haven't seen her since a couple of days ago," Merida smirked. Anna looked at Merida with a smirk.

"I saw a trail of glowing things in the forbidden forest last night when I was at the window. It was gold like Rapunzel's hair," Anna said. Merida gasped, "Do ye' want ter' come with me? Tonight. At the forbidden forest."

"Wouldn't we get caught?" Anna asked. "Pffft... Dad did it when he was a wee lad. Ah'm sure we won't get caught," Merida snickered.

They waited until everybody's fast asleep. "Come on, Anna. Let's go," Merida whispered into the darkness. Anna appeared beside her. "Is the glow in the forest on?"

"Yeah, I just saw a trail of 'em," Anna nodded as she followed Merida to the exit. The painting swung open.

"My, my! What do we have here!?" the fat lady whispered. "Be back before midnight. Arthur will be staying near the Gryffindor house when the clock strikes twelve."

"Thank ye', ma'am!" Merida smiled. The two girls ran and ran until they reached the fields.

"Look!" Anna whisper-shouted, pointing at the forest. A sweet voice echoed in there, singing a curious song.

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine_

Just when the song finished, a gust of strong and cold wind blew and a dark shadow flew across the skies. It was so dark that it was visible even in the bluish-black night sky. "What was that?" Anna gripped Merida's arm. There was a laughter after the shadow flew above them. "Mer, I think we should go."

"Naye, wee lamb. Ah' have ter' know wot the hell is going on," Merida stubbornly said.

"Can't we just do this thing tomorrow morning? I mean it is sooo much safer. Not that I don't trust your judgment, it's just that we haven't learned any real spells yet," Anna started to mumble to herself. Merida glared at the forest and saw the shadow. It was getting bigger, no, closer. Closer and closer.

"Run!" Merida screamed, pulling Anna's arm. Merida looked back and saw that the shadow can't enter the Hogwarts castle. They're safe. "Jings craven help mah' boab .Ah'm going ter' right me' parents about this," Merida ran her fingers through her curly, tangled mop of orange hair.

"Won't they be angry that you went out after curfew?" Anna bit her lower lip.

"Naye, they love these kind o' things. Dark creatures, mysterious whereabouts," Merida sighed, "Well, mah' dad loves these type o' things."

"So. Do you have any idea on whose singing voice was that?" Anna asked, looking at the forbidden forest, now silent and dark as always.

"Naye. Haven't heard anybody singing recently..." Merida paused. Rapunzel. She's been singing since the first day.

_"Punzie."_


End file.
